Ten Little Facts
by Clear Plastic
Summary: Ten little known facts about the four Pevensies.
1. Peter Pevensie

**One**

When Peter was a little boy, he was fascinated by war. The soldiers in their smart uniforms, holding their machetes and marching forwards in perfect synchronization. Peter watched documentaries of war hungrily, and he had wanted desperately to be one of them, protecting the country.

But when one of his school friends told him that his brother had passed away because of a stray bullet in his chest, Peter was shaken to the core.

He seemed to have forgotten that people died in war.

**Two**

Peter had always hated Aslan a little for telling them they weren't allowed to come back to Narnia. Listening while Edmund and Lucy told him tales of Caspian's Dawn Treader was utter torture. He would stay awake at night and torment himself with wonderful images of Narnia in his head.

Peter had always wondered: of Aslan had let them back into Narnia again, would Susan have turned out the way she was?

But as Aslan told him later on, he would never have known what could've been.

**Three**

Peter loved his family dearly. Little Lucy, with her bright smile and ability to cheer him up; Edmund, with his dry wit and humor; and even Susan, whom Peter suspected had never really lost faith in Narnia.

The happiest memories he had was when all of them were in the study after dinner. He would always be working on his school work, Susan would be reading a book, Edmund would be playing against himself in chess and Lucy drew pictures.

Then the train accident happened.

**Four **

Peter knew Susan hadn't lost faith when he spotted her one rainy night, crying and scrabbling through a cardboard box when he was just passing by, on his way to the kitchen for a late night snack.

Peter paused at her door; it was ajar. Even now, when Peter was in the Real Narnia, he could still hear Susan's loud, dry sobs when she pulled out an old, dry leather strap with the name _Caspian _engraved on it. She pressed it to her chest, and cried her heart out. At the door, Peter's own heart was breaking. This was his sister, for Pete's sake.

Peter had always kind of, sort of, maybe a little, hated himself for not going inside and comforting her.

Peter never told anyone about what Susan did that night.

**Five**

Peter loves sword-fighting. The feeling of solid steel in his hands, the way its sharp blade sliced effortlessly through the air, how brightly the steel glinted in the sun, the sharp clanging sound metal on metal would make.

When Orieus had given him lessons on sword-fighting, he had been utterly delighted. He spent all of his time dedicated to mastering sword-fighting.

It was when Peter killed his first man that he began to hate that sword.

**Six**

Peter had been completely drenched in terror when he fought against Miraz. He didn't exactly fear for his own life; it was his loved ones he feared for. If Miraz won, what would become of Narnia? He would never forgive himself if he lost.

Memories he had of this fight mostly consisted of sweat and hazy fear. The sting of his arms when he began to tire. The dull ache on his head where Miraz had clubbed him. It was over in minutes and he'd won, but if Peter had to choose from his most scariest moments ever, it would've been the fight.

**Seven **

Handing over his throne to Caspian was probably the hardest thing he had done. Peter had been a little worried before -- this was a Telmarine who had invaded Narnia! And maybe he was just a little reluctant to let go of his title. He had loved ruling over Narnia, but this was a sacrifice he had to make.

Before Caspian's coronation, he still had his doubts, though.

But those doubts vanished the moment after the fight, when Caspian had slammed his sword down in front of a resigned Miraz, telling him to keep his life. Peter knew then that he couldn't have chosen anyone better to be the next ruler of Narnia.

**Eight**

When Peter was seven, Peter got a huge bagful of assorted candies from a relative. There were lemon sherbets, strawberry lollipops, gumdrops, liquorices and plenty more. Peter shared them with his siblings, of course.

Peter still remembered that there was still one more left: a large chocolate bar. Peter loved chocolate, so he saved that until last. Then him and Edmund got into a fight, about something Peter didn't really remember.

Peter kept the chocolate bar in his room, on the topmost shelf of his bookcase. Peter went to be, irked at his brother that night when they fought. The next morning, the chocolate bar was gone.

Peter pretended he didn't know, and Edmund pretended he didn't know that Peter knew.

There was no doubt that Edmund took it, though Peter never accused him, for some reason. For the next few days, Edmund would look away guiltily whenever both of them made direct eye-contact, his fingers twisting around nervously.

Three days later, Peter found the chocolate bar's bright blue wrapper on his side when he woke up one morning, along with a note scrawled in Edmund's messy four-year-old script. _Im sory, Peter._

Peter hugged Edmund later, and murmured into his hair that he was never angry.

**Nine**

Growing up was the hardest thing Peter had ever done.

Sometimes he wished he could stay a kid forever.

**Ten**

The very last moments of his life were spent protecting Lucy.

Peter noticed when the train veered to fast around the corner. The train tilted a little, and he remembered Lucy stumbling slightly. Out of the windows, he saw the curb coming in just a little too close, and the train gave an almighty screech that hurt his ears immensely.

Peter suddenly knew what was about to happen.

He wrapped his arms around Lucy, and she instinctively hugged back. The windows broke, everyone was screaming, the whole world dissolved in chaos. Beside him Edmund gave a little yell. He pressed his face against Lucy's hair, like he had always did countless times before.

There was a huge impact, and he knew no more.


	2. Susan Pevensie

**One**

Susan loves trees.

She doesn't really have a reason for this. All she knows is that she has loved trees since forever. She loves the feeling of solid bark under her palms, the rustle of leaves when the wind weaves its gentle fingers through them, the graceful way a leaf slowly drifts down to the ground, the sheer texture of a new leaf, the crunch of crisp leaves underneath her boots.

The trees in Narnia were even better. Susan loves to hug them, and to hear them whisper back to her. She loves the great oaks, the sprawling firs, the elegant willows. Roots always twisted up beneath the dirt to greet Susan whenever she walked by.

The trees in London just couldn't compare.

**Two**

Susan supposes she has always been jealous of Lucy.

She was jealous of her little sister's unrelenting faith in Narnia; in Aslan. Susan had been beyond ashamed when she was the last of all siblings to see Aslan, the mighty Lion. Words had been unable to describe what she felt, and somehow Susan felt as though she had let Narnia down, let Aslan down, let her siblings down.

Sometimes, at night, when Susan is done partying and her feet still pinch from the insensible heels she wears, she wonders what would've been if she had the same amount of faith in Aslan as Lucy did.

She wonders if things might've been different, if she just had a little more faith.

**Three**

Archery is one of Susan's favorite things to do in her free time.

She loves the sense of security the bow and arrow supplies her, the 'twang' her bow makes when she releases her arrow, the whistling of the bow when it slices effortlessly through the air and lands right on target.

**Four**

Susan had been scared plenty of times, and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

There were small scares, like her first day of school and her school exams; and big scares: when Lucy hadn't resurfaced when they were escaping those wolves, when Edmund had been struck down by the White Witch and he hadn't picked himself up again, when she was watching Peter battle Miraz.

It wasn't until much later that Susan realized all of these moments included her siblings.

**Five**

Still, none of those moments could compare to when she had found out about that train crash. She remembers being disbelieving at first. Shouldn't she have felt part of her soul being ripped out from her, if they had died?

She remembers stumbling to the scene of the train crash, with shapeless blue sacks aligned on the road, each containing someone who used to live, laugh, and _love. _They couldn't have left her like this… they couldn't have… no… it was utterly impossible… it couldn't be true.

Susan doesn't remember much after that, except for the fact that she started hating the color blue ever since.

**Six**

Clowns scare her.

Susan knows that it is probably rather irrational. Her mother has reassured her enough times that clowns were simply real people, underneath tons and tons of makeup. Even so, clowns were still scary.

In fact, when Susan was ten, she received a clown doll from her friend as a birthday present. Susan kept it for several days, though she couldn't get to sleep at night at _all. _She tossed, turned, and tried desperately not to look at the glassy eyes of the clown in the night. Everything about it scared her: the red nose, the elaborately painted mouth, the brightly colored suit.

And well… Susan just might have chucked the toy clown out of the window one night, when she couldn't stand it anymore.

She denied it all when anyone asked about it, though.

**Seven **

Until now, Susan still cannot think of an idea as to why she ever wanted to put on makeup. She had detested the poisonous stuff ever since she was a child, and privately decided to herself that she would never wear any. Her mother told her she was beautiful enough without any makeup on.

And yet, Susan still wears enough to paint a small wall every night.

Susan only realizes just how blind she was until it is much later, when remembering and regretting past mistakes have absolutely no use now.

**Eight**

There is one thing she has done that Susan will never forgive herself for: not visiting her loved ones' graves for thirty years straight.

Susan supposes that she thought that she wasn't strong enough to face the pain.

Susan visits them eventually, when she is a gray-haired old woman, holding large bouquets of flowers. She prepares daisies for Lucy; they were always her favorite flower. She sets them down on each grave, and reads the epitaphs on them. She still remembers a few: Lucy's _Only sleeping, _her mother's _Here she lies, deep in dreamless sleep, _and Professor Digory's _His friendship was an inspiration, his love a blessing._

She reads them over again. Overcome by emotion, she cries by the tombstones, her tears leaving dark stains against the sturdy stone.

She visits them everyday after that.

**Nine**

Susan hates blood.

She hates the sight of it, the smell of it, the taste of it. She hates the way it fills up her mouth when she gets one of her violent coughs. She hates the way it is slowly filling up her weakening lungs, invading them.

She hates the way it gushes out of a slowly-dying body when a sword pierces its heart. Blood was one of the main reasons why Susan never went to battle, except when it was really necessary.

Susan hates that blood will eventually fill up all of her lungs soon, and that she will eventually die.

**Ten**

Susan loves the color gold.

It's the color of the Lion's mane in the glorious sunset when He welcomes her back into his arms after a long, hard life she can barely remember now.

It is the color of the grass that rustles beneath her feet as she hurries forward to greet her beloved family, the family she hasn't seen in nearly forty years. And all of her Narnian friends... Reepicheep, Caspian, Mr and Mrs Beaver, Mr Tumnus and his scarves, Trumpkin, Orieus, Trufflehunter, Doctor Cornelius and plenty more who are smiling and calling her name, 'Susan! Queen Susan!'

It is the color of the dress she is wearing as she hugs the Lion, Lucy, Edmund, Peter, Eustace, Jill, Mother, Father, Professor Digory and Aunt Polly as she sobs and tells them how much she missed them so.

It is the color of her crown, as Aslan warmly tells her, 'Once a queen of Narnia, always a queen of Narnia.'

Somehow, Susan feels as though it is the color of love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ah, I love writing these! They're pretty easy and fun to write, actually. I'd love to expand from just the four Pevensies to Eustace, Jill, Professor Digory and all those. Maybe even Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie! Please review and tell me if that's a good idea. )


	3. Edmund Pevensie

**One**

Edmund hates it when his siblings call him Eddie, for some reason.

He likes Ed, he can tolerate Edmund (when either of his siblings are angry) but he simply cannot stand Eddie.

But he supposes it's okay when Peter murmurs 'Sleep tight, Eddie' whenever he goes to sleep at night. He can live with that.

**Two**

Edmund loves chess.

He remembers his first chess set. It was made of cheap plastic, and his Aunt Alberta had given it to him when baby Eustace had thrown a fit and threw the set against a wall, effectively losing five pieces. Edmund had been fascinated by it. He rearranged the pieces on the checkered board wonkily, and begged his father to teach him how to play. His father agreed, and most of Edmund's evenings were spent crying in frustration and occasionally banging his chubby fist on the board, sending pieces flying. He would announce to his family that he was never going to touch the chess pieces again, but -- as always -- Edmund would creep down in the dead of the night and lovingly pick up all the pieces.

When Edmund was frustrated, sad, angry of even just plain irritated, he would go to his -- newer -- chess board and play against himself. It calmed him no end.

Edmund's favorite chess piece is the rook.

**Three**

Edmund didn't mean tell her, really. She was just so enchanting…

His words spilled out before Edmund could stop them -- he was horrified and appalled by himself. When Mr. Tumnus found out it was him that told the White Witch where to look, he had been so very ashamed.

Being the traitor was something Edmund was never, ever going to forgive himself for.

**Four**

Edmund had to admit -- he was a little scared of Mr. Tumnus at first. When the White Witch was defeated and when the four of them were crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia, Edmund avoided Mr. Tumnus as much as he can. When he saw him coming around the corner of any hallway, Edmund ran away as fast as he can -- which, he had to admit, wasn't very kingly of him. He just couldn't bring himself to face Mr. Tumnus again. He half-expected the Faun to resent him.

But when Mr. Tumnus had told him kindly one day that he had forgiven him a long time ago, Edmund began to rather like the warm Faun, with all of his assorted scarves.

**Five**

Edmund knows that it's horribly selfish of him, but he's absurdly relieved that Aslan sacrificed Himself for Edmund. Edmund isn't sure if he'd be brave enough to face the White Witch again.

Edmund doesn't understand why The Great Lion would sacrifice himself for him, a measly boy who never did anyone good.

Later on, after a good, long -- and occasionally interrupted with a few tears from Edmund -- talk with Him, Aslan tells him that He loved Edmund -- and that He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Six**

Edmund is terrified of losing his siblings.

Which is probably why it hurt so very much when he discovered that Susan hadn't come back to Narnia when all of them did.

Sometimes, underneath the glinting carpet of stars, as he gazes up upon them and the heady smell of the freshest grass envelopes him, he wonders if Susan is looking at the same sky.

Somehow, Edmund knows Susan will return too. It was only a matter of time.

**Seven**

Edmund loves the sea. He loves the way waves rear up and crash down on the dark sand, the way it pulses and moves as though it is alive, the way it soaks Edmund's clothes to his skin, the way glitters in the sunset.

When they were small, Edmund and his siblings often went to small beaches to play. Edmund fell in love the minute he set his eyes on the calm sea water, its salty taste on his tongue. He loves looking for tide pools and watching crabs inch their way out of the clear water, the brightly colored sea anemones swirl in the gentle caresses of the water, the occasional eel twisting and turning happily, waiting for the tide to rise so that it could glide its way back home into the deep blue sea.

Edmund _loves _the sea.

**Eight**

Even the mere memory of the White Witch sends shivers up his spine. He tries to forget, but he simply can't. Stone statues are embedded in his memories, littering that large courtyard.

When he saw that she had returned -- albeit in a block of ice -- he couldn't believe it. He saw Peter looking mesmerizes, his outstretched hand reaching out for the White Witch's, who was smiling beautifully, engaging.

He lifted his sword, and stabbed it through her middle. She shattered, and Edmund hoped fervently that she was gone for good. Peter wouldn't meet his eyes for several days, and Caspian was the same.

But Edmund understood.

**Nine**

Edmund loves reading about Narnian history. It was just so rich and colorful, filled to the brim with detailed accounts of various treaties and wars. He loved reading about where and how the first sword was forged, where did giants originate from, and all of Narnia's previous Kings and Queens.

Edmund's favorite was King Herman the Flamboyant, who insisted on wearing shiny pink pants for the whole of his reign.

The history lessons back in London, consisting of bleak wars and various invasions, simply couldn't compare.

**Ten**

He doesn't know why, but somehow Edmund always knew that they would come back to Narnia one day. Even when he had grown up and both Peter and Lucy were finally accepting that they were stuck in London for good, Edmund always had a tiny ray of hope that maybe he might see the bright green grass and extraordinarily shiny stars of Narnia someday.

And they did.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it! Please tell me which one you liked the most, I'd like to know!


	4. Lucy Pevensie

**One**

Lucy is named after Grandmother Garner, who died when Lucy was seven.

Lucy has always liked her name, and she doesn't mind that she was named after her. She cannot remember very clearly, but she has memories of sitting in Grandma Garner's soft lap, smelling the heady scent of her lavender perfume and her brightly patterned summer dresses, playing around with the beads of a necklace around her neck.

Those memories make her feel warm and pleasant, for some reason.

**Two**

Looking back, Lucy doesn't know why she was so scared when she first saw Mr. Tumnus.

He was the nicest Faun you could ever met, Lucy thinks. He was bright, warm and very friendly. His endless scarves were always a subject of interest for Lucy. When Lucy asked Mr. Tumnus why he liked scarves so much, he had answered, 'Why, because they keep me warm, my dear Queen!' like it was the most sensible thing in the world.

Mr. Tumnus is the best friend you could ever have.

**Three**

Peter had talked to her quietly about Susan, when she was the last of them to see Aslan when they were crossing the gorge.

'You don't suppose… she's losing faith?' Peter had whispered, fingers twisting uncomfortably. Lucy told Peter firmly that Susan certainly was _not _losing her faith in Narnia, and that Peter was mistaken.

Maybe that's why it hurt so much when Susan told Lucy that Narnia was nothing but child's play, an imaginary game that Susan refused to engage in.

**Four**

Lucy hates to admit it, but she is jealous of Susan.

Her older sister was the one everyone always looked at first, admiring her beauty and her poise. She had the beauty and the brains, and Lucy was jealous.

Jealous.

It was an ugly word, and Lucy feels so ashamed of feeling that way. She couldn't get rid of it, though. Even in Narnia, Susan's suitors were abundant; they came in crowds and didn't leave until Susan absolutely insisted. Lucy didn't want to get married, but the attention would be nice.

Lucy had confided in Peter once, about this. Peter had looked absolutely flabbergasted, and told Lucy, 'You're beautiful too, Lu. In your own way.'

And that made it all better.

**Five**

Watching Aslan being sacrificed was the hardest thing Lucy ever had to do.

Terror gripped her heart, and it took all of her willpower not to rush up to the Stone Table and rip that icy scepter out of her cold hands. But what could she do? She was just a little girl, utterly helpless against the cold fury of the White Witch.

Lucy wasn't known for her temper, but a raging ball of anger formed in her heart when all those horrid creatures cut Aslan's beautiful, beautiful fur off, shucking it on the ground. Aslan had looked horribly vulnerable without His fur; it made Him look smaller, somehow. At first Lucy thought wildly that surely Aslan wouldn't die, all of Narnia still needed Him.

The scepter to His heart felt like a deep jab in her own.

**Six**

Lucy loves her magic cordial.

She loves that she has the power to heal people, to see their expressions of relief when they find out that they aren't dying just yet, when they realize that their numerous cuts and bruises are no more. It warms Lucy to her core.

**Seven**

The Magician's Book.

The pictures depicting her beauty if she had uttered the spell were completely enchanting, and Lucy was so very tempted to say the spell. After she closed the Magician's Book, she was rather appalled at herself. Did her jealousy really run that deep? How could she be jealous of her own sister? Lucy had been extremely troubled by this ever since.

And that _spell! _The one that enabled you to hear what your friends were saying about you. Lucy didn't know who she hated more; herself for casting it in the first place or Marjorie for saying that about her. It wasn't until much later, in London after Lucy hadn't spoken to Marjorie for a month, that it occurred to Lucy that Marjorie might have only said that so Anne wouldn't bother Marjorie anymore.

She never got to ask Marjorie what really happened.

**Eight**

Lucy loves watching merpeople twist and turn in the water, their ethereal bodies glittering in the sweet water, tails flicking in and out, breaking the calm surface of the sea. It was mesmerizing, watching them.

Sometimes, in the dead of the night, when there were only a precious few patrolling the decks of the Dawn Treader, Lucy would creep out and sit on an empty barrel, occasionally reaching down a hand to touch their slick bodies, fingers distorted beneath the crystal clear water. They would sing in return, and it was the sweetest sound in the world.

**Nine**

Seeing King Tirian suddenly appear when they had just finished dinner sent an almost painful leap of hope into her deadened heart. Was this a sign? Would they return to Narnia again?

She didn't exactly hate London, but she missed Narnia so _much. _Lucy knew it was selfish of her, but she would gladly leave her parents in London if she was offered a chance to return to Narnia.

Lucy tried to convince Susan, but she simply didn't want to listen. She had been so very frustrated with her then. What was wrong with Susan? Why did she find it so hard to believe again? Was Narnia really that repulsive to her?

**Ten**

Even so, Lucy always knew that Susan would return, in the end. Days seemed to melt by in Aslan's country, and before she knew it, Susan was running up the hill in their direction, looking the way Lucy always remembered her to be: lipstick-less lips and naturally rosy cheeks. Reepicheep, Caspian, Rilian and all the other Narnians were cheering her name, welcoming Queen Susan the Gentle back into their midst, already forgiven.

Lucy was the first one to hug her. She wrapped her arms tightly around her long-lost sister, who had made it to Aslan's country in the end. Then Susan spoke, whispering tearfully in her ear:

'I've missed you.'


End file.
